1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a sheet conveyor to convey a sheet-like recording medium, and an image forming apparatus incorporating the sheet conveyor.
2. Related Art
As an example, an image forming apparatus includes a first conveyor and a second conveyor disposed on an upstream side and a downstream side in a sheet conveying direction so as to sandwich and convey a sheet. The first conveyor is movable in a direction intersecting a sheet thickness direction of the sheet. When a paper jam occurs in the image forming apparatus while a jammed sheet remains across both the first conveyor and the second conveyor, a known configuration of the image forming apparatus allows the first conveyor to be moved after the jammed sheet is removed from the second conveyor in order to prevent the jammed sheet from tearing or a jammed sheet tearing in which the jammed sheet is torn by moving one of the first conveyor and the second conveyor.